Sister or not ?
by anna114
Summary: "We lived a perfect life together, so when he came everything will change, he is one of many. And now that I can get her back, no one can stop me not even a fool in love. " I do not own Soul Eater, only my OC !
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_**Hey everyone! This is my seconed story! I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Please enjoy!  
**_

* * *

It was a daily morning in Japan, the sun was about to rise and there was a nice breeze from the northeast.

On a king size bed sat a 16-old girl with ash blond hair which was set up in pigtails and with the forest green that just looked down at a photo album of her family.

Out of who knows where, one of her maids came in and noticed she was so sad here on this beautiful morning. "What's wrong?" She asked the girl. She looked up.

"It's nothing, but can you tell me about my brother is awake now?" She asked a sweet but sad voice.

"Yes he is in his room" she said and she thanked her and asked her them just to get him for her.

After only 5 minutes, he came out and said what he always said to his sister: "good morning sis!" She looked at his big brother the linden their father a hero part, his hopes red hair and ocean blue eyes were together as their father.

He went over and two a looked at the photo album. "You miss her, do not you?" He asked, she just nodded in response.

"We cannot, soon for her to come back James?" He nod and said "Yes Maya, we go to death city in the morning. Pack your bags while I tell the mother." James said in a slightly happy voice.

"I get to see my sister for who knows how many years. Tomorrow is the day we become one again." she smile a sweet smile.

~ The next day at airports ~

Maya Pov  
I am so excited to see her again, and then we can be Albarn twins again.  
I remember the time before the monkey to Black star came into our family, and took her from me.

I can still remember the time when we start school, we were supposed to seduce a boy to some us around. It was fun I must admit.

SOUL EATER

Flashback: Maya and Maka's first school day.  
(A / N: black star came into their family when he was 10 years old. So it starts reaching the age of 7.)

(Maya Pov)

"It's funny that everyone looks also as a person, and cannot tell the difference. Do not you think?" Asked my twin sister, Maka.  
I looked over at her and said, "Nah, I'll get a good idea. Thinking we are together. " I said with a smirk on my face.

"If you are thinking to be ..." she started.

"The perfect twin sisters, and always agree," I joined in.

"But my dear sister, we already are." She said, but with the same grin as me.

"You're right, we get along well, in the same clothes, sleeping in bed together, do everything the same, and also speak at the same time. And thinking along!" I looked at her to see if she was thinking the same thing, and I continued. "But, do you remember that our dear Aunt Alice (Spirit's sister) said if you'd had something of a boy ..." I start but stop and let her continue: "you need to seduce your way! I know but ..." she started and I looked over at her.

"But we are only 7 years old, why should we start now?" She asked, totally confused.

"Yes we are young, but you forget that Aunt Alice told us after all? That you can start at a good age. "I said, at this time we were at our new school. But before we got out of the car, I looked at her and asked, "Shall we?"

She only gave a nod and walked out of the car.

(At school)

We walked around for a couple of school until we saw a boy with blond hair and glasses.

"Here's one we can try on, come on" we both went over to the boy and said hello at the same time.

He looked up from his book and said, "Hello in must be new here at school."

We set out on being part of him, then put one of our hands on value of his thighs, and put our faces just 25 centimeters from his cheeks. So we whisper the same for (selvfølge!): "you some us around the school." Whisper we are in a seductive voice in his ear.

He was red in the head and said in an embarrassing vote:  
"Yes," the kiss we his cheeks and he fainted.

I looked over at my twin sister and said. "Well it went very well Prompts one I thought. Do not you think? "She gave me a smile and a nod.

End of flashback.

SOUL EATRE

Before I realized it, we were in death city.

My last thought before I went off the plane was: I'll get you back sister.

* * *

_** A/N: ll what do you think? Should I countiue? Please tell me what you think of it?**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Death city

Hey so here is Chapter 2 in Sister or Not? hope you enjoy it ^ - ^

* * *

James Pov.

I took a look at Maya and then my hotel room. It was nice, but I can only think about was my little sister, who was here.

I still remember the day we found out about their weapons blood.

SOUL EATER

Flashback: brother: meister, sister: weapons.

(James Pov)

"JAMES!" I was watched up from my sleep by a scream that could only come from my sisters. I opened my eyes to see both of them (as always) to be part of me Maka was on the right side, and Maya was on the left side.

I sat up, and maybe got a demonic intent to kill them if there was a good reason to wake me up.

"You two better have a good reason to wake me up at such a time." I said in a very cold voice. I could see that they shrink a little bit, but they were immediately happy again.

"Yes we have a ..." Maya start and let Maka continue.

"Very good reason to wake you because ..."

"We wanted you to be our meister, please you're sweet!" They said at the same time with one of their "you're the best brother in the world" smile which I unfortunately could not resist.

"Okay we can then try -" I start but was interrupted by them squeal in delight and was about to take me out of bed, but I spoke before they could. "Stop, we can start at 10 am, but for now lets get us some sleep. Okay? "I asked, hoping that they would let me sleep again.

They smiled at me and said, "You are the best big brother!" They kissed my cheeks and left on one of my arms, so I just wrap them and kissing their foreheads.

And then I fell back asleep.

Flashback: Connect.

I could still remember all those tries. It went perfectly.  
Until he came…

SOUL EATER

~ At the DWMA ~

Maka sat at her desk, reading her sneeze book which she got from Liz. (A vampire book) the book is about two twin girls who were vampire and try to hold a great holiness, but also get the perfect guy for them both.  
There is a couple tears from her eyes because she misses her sister crazy.  
She was glad that it was only Spartoi's meister in space.

But before she could so much so start thinking about her sister, she is interrupted by ... Ox Ford, her rival in school.  
She sighs, "So it starts…" she thought.

"What are you going to do Ox?" She asked with false joy in her voice, she did know what he wanted.

"I would just be looking for that you are ready for the big test on Wednesday. And I would also just say that I win this time. "He said with a laugh.

"As I remember, I won last time and the time before that. So how do you now know that ... you ask me one? "

He sulks and goes back to his plate.  
Maka could sigh and went back to her book.


	3. Chapter 3 - found her

_**Me: Hey so here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Maya: Will I be with my sister again?**_

_**Me: not in this chapter, but in the next!**_

_**Maya: * drawer * Anna114 do not own Soul Eater, only her OC (which means she owns me)**_

_**Me: okay alright then it's probably Maya.**_

* * *

**~ At Hotel ~**

_**Maya Pov**_

I'm on my way to DWMA, I was so excited to see my sister again. But I'll probably have to see my stupid adaptive brother too. I hope that she still cylinder me ... wait, what do I do? of course do as she is.

"Okay James go to a meeting and do not return until 3 o'clock, that means I have time to get her as a surprise to him!"

I look over at the clock and see that it's 12:45, I ran to my closet to find my clothes. It's just my luck that James is meeting now.  
I put on a school uniform _(A / N: the same as Maka always on, just without gloves and jacket)_  
I'm a military boots, and I ran out the door.

* * *

**~ At Soul and Maka ~**

_**Normal Pov**_

"Come soul, we must meet the other and eat lunch" Maka said trying to awake Soul up from his nap in class, but it did not go well.

"Okay Maka I'm coming" he replied.  
And with the run to meet up with their friends.

* * *

**~ Along with Maya ~**

I walked down the sidewalk when I heard something. "Now Tsubaki, we cannot let the others wait for their god!" "It sounded familiar kind of like -" but before I could think more, I was interrupted by another voice. "Black Star not so loud, there's no need to shout."A more feminine voice called out.

I sighed, I know by now that I have the right, yes or tendons, I was well persuade him to see that idiot again, but I have such hoped it would be tendons!

I sighed again and fully for them.

After a few minutes to go after them, I came to a basketball gang.

I first my adoptive brother shouting something about that no one could beat him because he had to be God. What an idiot he cannot be a god, and the host least not with the big mouth he runs around with!

I laughed lightly to myself before looking around. I got first sight of a boy with black hair where there were 3 white strips on the left side but not on the right and honey color eyes.

There after I spotted two girls one with much broken - blond hair and blue eyes who was about to do her nails, while the other with honey color hair and blue eyes while playing with a... giraffe?

Then I spotted a… boy or girl? I do not: but only because he / she has pink hair and I think it's a mix of black and dark blue eye, but I'm not sure.

Then I look at the girl who was with my idiot brother, she is beautiful and seems to be sweet and loyal, it explains why she is friends with the idiot.

So I turned to see a boy with ... white hair and red eyes?

What is it with this city? I may never understand it.

And finally I found the one I been looking for: a girl with ash-blond hair sitting and reading a book on the bench. I smiled to see she still went with the connected pigtails as I do!

But I cannot just go over there, I will persuade him to meet with her alone, so I got an idea and took my phone out, now is the time to go to Phase 2!

* * *

_**Maka Pov**_

I was starting to read redirected in the book Liz gave me, but like suddenly buzzing my phone, resting mean that I have a new text message.

I'm open to see who have written on:

Sender: Unknown.

Subject: meeting.

Message: Dear Miss Albarn, I would like to meet with you at the hotel dead at 6:30 and don't came too late. Look for one with a black leather jacket. Please come alone as well. I am pleased to see you there!

"Who can it be? Well I'd better figure it out "I thought to myself.

I looked at the time in my phone and saw that it was 6:25; damn I only have 5 minutes.

* * *

_**Me: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
be sweet to reviews, and tell me to continue!**_

_**Maya: Wait until you completely forgot to tell it to a vote.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah it's also right, but you will I said to Maka that she can do it!**_

_**Maka: Ok then, now there is to be a little taking a vote and what a story Anna114 be low as the next: You can choose from**_

_**1) The Slave and His Master.**_

_**or**_

_**2) The family comes back!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Maya

**Maka Pov**

I ran as fast I could to the place the text said. I wonder who it's from.

It is good that the others did not see me go; I would never be able to explain the text.

I ran until I came to the hotel and into the bitter lupine and look for someone with a black leather jacket.

"Are you looking for someone?" I heard a voice behind me and expect a man to stand there, but instead it was ... my twin sister.

"Maya?" She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Well who do you think otherwise?" She said and let go of me.

"Maya it's so good to see you! But why are you here? "I asked, and in response she just said."Can I not just come and visit my own twin sister without being accused of something? "She turn around as if to him that she was insulting, although I could see that she was just joking I decide to play with it.

"Oh you are completely right, how can I be so stupid. Can you ever forgive me my dear sister? "I said in a dramatic sad voice.

She turned to me again and start her dramatic speech. "Of course I forgive you my dear sister, you seem upset by what you said and I cannot get myself to be mad at you forever. So I accept your apologies. "

And with it we laughed at our little dramatic play, the way we showed that we were still the same.

After the beginning we have to talk about differences things: like how her life was in Japan with James and how my life was here.

* * *

"And then there was the time where Black Star thought he could eat 5 pizzas and drinks 10 colas without throwing up" I saw her make a nasty face at the comment of him.

"And so I guess that he throws everything up again that evening?" I shake my head "No, he just could not get out of bed in a quite week, he he." we laughed together at how stupid our adoptive brother could be at times even though he is a good brother, but any time he can be as thick as a brick.

"So how is James, the same as those all time or he is lone get the perfect girl?" Will believe me reach it comes to girls, James is very collar who becomes his girlfriend.

"I wish, but no, there is still no one is perfect" she said in between her giggles.

We went on for at least two hours more before it was time for me to come home.

"So I'll see you tomorrow. Want to go out and shop at one time?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Kay see you there sis" I said that I ran home.

When I came home I was greeted by the mad Soul, not good.

It was well I updated the hour was midnight, wow how could I not have put it before now.

"I'm sorry so late Soul." I said in the cutest system I could do to get him to not be far too angry with me.

"Where in God's name have you been? You know how worried I was for you? "He shouted at me, well it went not as good as I thought it would.

"Its fine, I was just out! It's not like I do not have laws to have my fun, right? "I said before going into my room.

* * *

**Soul Pov**

What's wrong with Maka? She has never come home so late, and what was she meant by that, _"Its fine, I was just out. It's not like I do not love to have my fun, right?" _it may be she was on a date? No it could not be that.

I not only she disappears without saying anything while we play basketball and after getting home late: it can mean that she was on a DATE.

It just cannot fit that why she has not prefaced me. And then on the day I was ready to preface her mine followed her, it's so uncool.

* * *

**_So it was_** **_Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it and be kind to tell me to continue this story!_**

**_So see you next time :)_**


End file.
